deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Easter eggs and things to note
Easter Egg: When moving through the appartment complex of the sprawl after getting a weapon, you can hear a man yelling on one of the floors, screaming for issac to stay back and that he has a gun. This may be the same man from dead space: Ignition that had taken his wife and child hostage. (If possible, can someone play the Ignition game and play through the hostage situation, and then see if that man is still there or if a door is open on that floor? Just to make sure, play dead space and find the floor with the yelling man.) Refurbished Plasma Cutter: I've noticed that the two plasma cutters don't upgrade separately, if you upgrade one then the same upgrade will show on the other, there may or may not be an achievement related to it. The Marker Questions... *How was it created and what happened to the people who made it? Did they go insane *How did they managed to copy this from something else they found like it? *Better yet... how on earth would they have escaped or not brought the infection back with them when they found it? *Why do the church members believe the marker will lead to immortality? *Why is it so Big compared to the other markers --milton :#Most propably. :#This is explained in the aftermath (even thorn to pieces, each peace contains the image and information of the whole thing). Though - the only piece was destroyed... :#Aftermath again. Ill start a thread 'bout it. :#'Cos its what people say. They got this idea thats its a vessel to immortality. Eternal life as one being trough convergence (becoming a necromorph) ::Theatrical purposes? :::ADDENDUM: Perhaps the new Marker is so big because there is no organic Hive Mind (furthering my post on whether or not Necromorphs are capable of independant thought), so perhaps this marker fills in this role. Another explanation for the size is that they probably think that the bigger it is, the more power it can exert (after all, they're ALL about control). :::I didn't watch Aftermath, so I wouldn't know about the remaining pieces of the Red Marker, but if you take a look at Dead Space 2's title screen, it shows Red Marker shards in what appear to be synapses... metaphoric symbolism, or hint of something else? ::::Please remember to sign your posts! Just a reminder. As for why they believe in the holiness of the marker: it's central to their religion, as I recall. Additionally, one could consider the marker, or rather the faith in the marker or promise of the marker, to be the glue that holds Unitology together. It's in the best interest of those at the head of the Church of Unitology that members continue to believe. And I have to add - Great Journey, anyone? Auguststorm1945 18:26, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :::: Well this is a no brainer of why the marker was so huge......Apparently people dont pay attention to the story as you are basically told that the marker on the Sprawl is MAN-MADE. Because Issac makes this clear to you by saying it, he says that you meaning Issac and Strauss made the marker. If you think im kidding go back and play the game again and actually listen to the dialogue this time. 02:58, June 18, 2012 (UTC)